vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bacchusmon
Summary Bacchusmon is one of the Olympos XII, it styles itself the Digital World's foremost drinker. It is very caring with a cheerful personality, and gathers Child or Adult Digimon to hold parties day and night. Because it is able to distill any kind of alcohol within its body, it is said that at parties it answers the requests of the Digimon it has befriended and treats them to alcohol. It prefers the taste of fruit wine, and its favorite fruit wine is something fermented from the sweets borne by the "Karpos Hulē" forest carried on Ceresmon's back, so whenever it can snatch a moment it eagerly requests Ceresmon to "Let me brew fruit wine." For that reason, it is on very good terms with Ceresmon, and they often act together. Also, the data of Bacchusmon's distilled poison has become an object of study for the Crack Team, and the rumor questioning whether Bacchusmon's poison data is related to the preparation of bacteriological weapons and is part of a plot to assassinate an important person is whispered as if it were true. He is based on Bacchus/Dionysus from Roman/Greek mythology. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Bacchusmon Origin: Digimon Crusader Gender: Genderless, regarded as Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of the Olympos Xll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Wine Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger by drinking its wine), Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Terror Illusion, Dream Manipulation (Inherited from Bakumon. Can devour the opponent's nightmares), Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Destroyer inherited from Keramon. All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Resistance to Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his fellow Olympos Xll members who can face Royal Knights members such as Gallantmon) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos Xll, he should be skilled enough to contend with the Royal Knights. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Cook of the Hell * Party of the Heaven * Rebirth of the Dead * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Nightmare Syndrome: Launches an orb of darkness that causes all those hit to have their vital functions cease immediately. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. * Enigma: Destroys the foe's spirit with rainbow bubbles or a giant heart. * Petra Fire: Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. * Magical Fire: Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. * Phantom Fire: Fires a phantom blue fireball. * Phantom Hurricane: Create a large phantom tornado. * Double Fire: Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. * Spiral Wing: Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. * Ice Prism: Causes a trail of icicles to appear along the ground to slam the enemy. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' Releases blue lightning from its hand or turns itself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears with illusions. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. * Duplication: Inherited from Kuramon. Bacchusmon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. * Blood Eye: Confuses the enemy with its eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Poison Users Category:Chefs Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users